The dead can't talk
by FoR-ThE-LoVe-Of-WrItInG-08
Summary: A hard case finds its way to the detectives and the writer of the NYPD they have to work hard but when Beckett and Ryan are in danger, will they solve the case in time. R&R!


The dead girl lay on the bed at an odd angle; she had blood spattered all over her pale body that was covered by a white sheet. The three detectives, the writer and the medical examiner that stood observing the lifeless body were incoherent to the other people in the room, doing their jobs so that they could solve this murder. The medical examiner and also a forensic analyser, Lanie Parish, started to give the details of the death to the detective's and the writer.

"The time of death was between 9:00 and 11:00; the cause was, as you can see, eight different stab wounds and four blows to the head. By the way that the blood was spattered the killer was leaning over her when he killed her. She is naked so that presents the fact that she might of had sex before she died. But he did not just stab her he also twisted the knife to torture her. By the look of her she was nineteen or twenty."

The other woman in the group one of the detective's, Kate Beckett, gave orders to her team after Lanie had finished. The two other detectives, Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito, went down the hallway and knocked on each and every door asking about the dead girl and what they had heard or seen. Meanwhile, Beckett and the writer and consulter, Richard Castle, were left to spin out ideas about what had happened to the poor young girl. They were still thinking when Ryan and Esposito came back with only a few reports saying that the neighbours had seen her with a Man coming into the hotel room and heard a few screams but that they thought nothing of it as that is sometimes normal to hear from hotel rooms.

Next they asked the hotel manager who booked them both in and also took a look at the cameras that over looked the lobby. The only thing on there was the girl walking with a man with dark hair and pale skin that shielded his face from the cameras, maybe because they had something to hide?

They got no prints from the room, which gave them even less hope. So they decided to dive into the girl's, Claire Gander, life so they went to see the parents and her little sister who they sat down and told them what happened, to the best of their knowledge. They were devastated at the loss but they gave the NYPD detectives as much information as they could, so that they could catch the person responsible for this, the only man that they knew that fit that description was Claire's ex-boyfriend, Dale Erikson.

Dale had been accused of stalking many times but until Claire Gander he had never been charged, she changed all of that. When Claire had realized he had been stalking her she had filled a report and he had been charged and a restraining order had been placed on him by Claire. They brought Dale in for questioning, which Dect. Beckett did, she asked him where he was at the time of the death and he got defensive and asked for a lawyer. They all thought he was guilty by the actions he just exposed but they never expected what he said to them after he had talked to his lawyer and had him present.

He provided the information of where he was the night she died, it turns out that he was stalking her at the time of her death, although to him he was only looking from a distance. He said that she was at her house most of the night until she got in her car and drove to the hotel she waited outside for about a half hour until a man walked up to her and they embraced and walked through the front doors together.

After they had finished sorting him out and they had had him sit with a sketch artist and help identify the man, they ran it through every data base hoping to get a match and finally get this case moving and they did. The man's name was, Peter Foliar, he was a bank manager and was married with a child, so what was he doing there that night? The only ones who could answer that question was Claire or Peter something told them that they could get more out of Peter, since the dead can't talk.

They first called the Foliar house and Mrs. Foliar told them that he was at work, so they decided to pay him a friendly visit. The bank that he worked at was fairly nice for a downtown one, Beckett and Ryan walked in and walked over to the first worker and flashed their badges and asked where he was, she pointed to a door that said 'break room' on it. They walked to it and opened it to find the man in from the hotel sitting on a chair drinking coffee wearing a business shirt, tie and slacks. He immediately turned to them and asked who they were the told them that they were detectives with the NYPD and that they came to ask him questions about Claire and that night. He said that he wanted proof that they were who they said they were and would not answer questions until then so with no other options they both handed over their badges. He stared at them for a long time with a confused and worried look on his face.

He then did what no one expected; he pulled out a gun from the back of his pants and aimed it at the two shocked detectives. Then shot point blank at them, hitting flesh.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first castle fanfiction so im sorry if it is not so good and has mistakes. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you x**


End file.
